


云

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 只是段子存档，婚外情警告
Relationships: Dan Reynolds & Aja Volkman, Dan Reynolds & Wayne Sermon
Kudos: 1





	云

**Author's Note:**

> 虚构，搞婚外情狗血，但我求生欲还是很强，不敢写下去  
> 该段子和现实中的他们没有任何关系，他们不属于我，在这里也不会被拿去营利  
> 求求不小心看到的朋友们快关掉，别挂我别告我

一

丹和他是什么关系？

韦恩轻轻地吹开落到嘴巴上的头发，这个游戏被丹看见了。镜子中他的眼睛像是生气了——怎么生气了？韦恩不想深究这些。他当然要按自己喜欢什么来做事，他不想做丹的绵羊，被他的牧羊杖赶来赶去。他看着窗外不断掠过的金色——正午的阳光与植物，好像一场家庭旅游——但不是的，不是的。他不是丹的家人。丹有自己的家人。他们超过了友情应有的局限。他不想搞混友情和其他的关系，现在是混乱一团，但他会把他们梳理清的，等着吧。

韦恩笑了，等丹又一次看向自己，他便明确的抬起眼睛说：“停一停吧，你累了。”

高大的男人顺从的把车慢慢停了下来。他把手放在膝盖上，像个孩子似的目光踟蹰，然后他转过身，微微歪着头，要问什么。

韦恩和他凝视着。不是戏剧，不是电影，但他们就那样凝视着，好像眼睛可以说话。很多时候他们都猜不出对方的想法，所以倒不如说这凝视是在对峙。丹的每一刻的面貌都是那样鲜活、天真，那样像别人家里准备出来闯荡的小儿子——可他已近三十，他自己还要更老。不算年轻，不算老。他们要有什么游戏可以玩？两个月前，在黑漆漆的车里乱搞——丹的喘息声倒很好听——但这么想会冒犯他的。公众场合，不要对我像个弟弟一样亲近，要向我们原来一样。丹这么说，在一种痛苦的表情下。韦恩好像看到了自己，他也很拿不准。谁也无法在一个稍有点魅力的朋友身上，通过暧昧来满足，他们都不是一无所知的小青年了，周围的坏境也不会给他们多久纠缠的机会。谁也不打算故意把这些搬上花边新闻，那是有意寻死。

可是，他确实记得，有那么一次，他想把他的一切奉献。

他不会结婚，他的所有财产就是曾经。当传教士学会了荧幕演讲，当传教士的教徒厌倦了信仰，那他们就真的没什么好玩了。他们可以纠缠，但看起来就像是低下，是糟践，是对环境的背叛。他们没有时间了。给韦恩很多很多的时间吧，让他到时间之外去，取那汇款。

他不如自己把这关系曝出来，然后自杀，毁了自己，毁了他。

不，那是还原他。

韦恩笑，不给丹任何准备的时间，就说：“放我下去，我走了。”

“你走了？”

“是，趁我截得到别人的车。”

“你干嘛？”他的蓝眼睛变暗了，好像有魔术师在里面调光。他真的舍不得吗？

韦恩摇头了，他一边把住车门，把一条腿跨出去，一边说：“稍后见。“

他走到了耀目的阳光下，他的头发就像是要烧着一样，像一团发光的云——颤颤地飘着。丹看着那个背影，但他注意力并不在那个背影表达的决绝上——他不想深究，他如果想留他，他就应该冲到后面的位置上，把韦恩绑起来，再开回家，把他关进地下室。如果他死了，那算他自己的事。

他不想管他。如果他老了，他终于病倒，他也不奢求他的看顾。他希望——不，他不希望。

他走了。

二

“丹——”女子清脆的声音透过房门，“你好了吗？”

“我就来！”他以愉悦的高吼回应。急急地给他的手涂药。他知道现在非处理不可。一个意外，就在他给女儿买礼物回来的路上。他一边责怪着自己不慎，一边又慌里慌张。好像一只来偷蛋的坏鸟混进了温暖的巢穴，看见那家人间的亲密，心里却不是滋味。他看到那简单处理的伤口，仿佛想起了自己今天下午的罪恶。给女儿临时买一件礼物！——即使是一个沙漏她也会很开心的。而他在这条父亲的轨道上，却又不免突然跌倒。他这是怎么了？

“你做的每件事情都博不回她们的原谅。当有一天，她们知道你做的事——”是谁在他耳边说这个？

生日礼物现在就窝在一旁的沙发椅中，一个蓝色的沙漏，叫售货员包好的。那是一位温柔的女士，当她知道这是给六岁小甜心的礼物时，脸上仿佛有丝绒的花绽开。她也很无奈，因为原本包好了一个粉色的沙漏。后来大意的父亲在踏进车门之前的一刻把它摔碎了。他摆着滴血的手来到店里，再买了一个蓝色的。再次包好。他不想让那姑娘在知道他的错误之余还看到他的伤口，因为他肯定姑娘会同情他、帮助她——天啊，他不想。

他走出了房门，自然地把手垂下，但没能藏起脸上的异样。

转嗔为喜的艾佳——她挺致的高颧骨的脸庞先露出惊讶，再瞬间歪歪头，表示出宽容。因为爱柔进来了，扔来了一串铃儿般响亮的话语：“爸爸，蛋糕真好，快来吧！“

“她骑上了新的车子，绕周围转了一圈，全部人都听到了她的笑声，她跟小朋友一起去的——

“她长得高了，就像咱一样。”

艾佳仿佛不经意一般，住了话头，拂拂发丝儿，微转过脸来。他们走到庭院正中，此刻有邻人走过，他们也许会瞥见这一对高高的夫妇——他们向来被人们带笑的、友善的谈起。

“好了，丹，我们的女儿本来要请朋友的，但今天恰好朋友没空，我们好好和她玩。”

她的纱裙向后飘起，薄运动外套袖口束在肘上，她从柜顶拖下来什么东西，一小股灰尘溅得她咳嗽。那是一个小板桌——没等丹问什么，她就向外大踏步走去。所有人都准备好了在院子里的派对。桌上放了蛋糕，出乎丹意料，那是一个简单的、不大的蛋糕。爱柔弯弯着眼睛看着它，就像看着一个可人的小动物——可爱的孩子！


End file.
